


Teenage troubles

by hellbells



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo loved her fathers she really did but dammit she liked this guy. Meeting the parents sucks but when your fathers are Enterprise legends Dr Leonard McCoy and his husband James T. Kirk it just adds an extra layer of pressure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own the right to Star Trek AOS. All rights belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my twisted imagination.
> 
> Authors Note: First time writing in this fandom so constructive feedback is welcomed.

Jo was wary and she didn’t know why. She had been asked out by this guy, Jake, that she really liked for the Prom. All she needed to do was ask her mom if it was okay. Now, she would have been more panicked if her Dads were in Georgia but they were off exploring space. She hated the fact her Dads were so far away and often in danger. Yet, when it came to dances and dates they were certain advantages to her Dads being in deep space.

Her Mom frowned every time she called Clay by his name but Jim Dad. An angry conversation between mother and daughter one evening had gotten to the root of the problem. The argument had boiled over until Jo had screamed that Jim treated her like a daughter and didn’t try to buy her love. She hadn’t meant to lose her temper that evening. Worse still, she knew her Dad would be disappointed in her ‘slanging’ match with her Mom but she had just been so frustrated. 

Still, back in the now, she really wanted to go to the prom with Jake.

“So can I go Mom?”

Jocelyn Treadway smirked it was clear that her daughter had not checked her messages. “Well Jo if you take him to meet your Dad I have no objection.”

Joanna looked at her Mom as if she had hit her head, “Mom Dad is in space and Vid time is not until after the prom.”

Jo knew something wrong her mom was too cool about this. “Jo I hate to break it. Enterprise docked today for an upgrade. Your Dad and Captain Kirk are at the ranch.”

Jo was faint, “they are both home.”

Jocelyn smirked, “afraid so.”

Jo huffed and she would deny it but whined, “Mom this is not fair!”

Jocelyn casually continued to drink her tea, “I know honey but if he is the right boy I’m sure he’ll survive.”

Joanna raised the McCoy eyebrow, “Mom you can’t be serious. Father greeted the last boyfriend with a security team who were cleaning their weapons and training.”

Jocelyn had calmed considerably since the divorce. She was almost cordial now and she would freely admit that she had laugh until she cried that evening. She tried to be reassuring but knew it was more teasing, “Well Jo if Jake faints like Danny then your Dad will be able to give him the treatment.”

“Mom, that’s not the point they are the Enterprise heroes and even if they hate it everyone is both scared of them and in awe of them.”

Jocelyn was startled by her daughter’s insight. It was startlingly accurate; the planet knew the senior bridge crew by name and picture. They were after all the crew that had saved the planet several times starting with the Narada incident. Whether he wanted it or not; Leonard was famous. He was one half of the Enterprise’s ‘golden couple’ married to James T Kirk and an incredibly gifted surgeon and famous doctor in his own right. He had certainly come far from the paranoid space-fearing bitter man from just after the divorce. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jo had told Jake that she really wanted to go with him to the dance and she had begged and pleaded with her Mom.

“So what’s the big deal?” He asked not seeing the problem.

Jo sighed, “My Dads are home.”

This certainly intrigued Jake, he knew that Jo’s Dads were stationed abroad a ship and on a deep space mission.

Jake shrugged, “It’s cool.”

Jo just hoped her dads behaved. She wasn’t too sure who would give him a harder time. Still she really liked him and if she couldn’t handle her dads then there would be no hope. 

She was starting off optimistic, “Ready to go?”

“What we’ll need to catch a transport.” It was sweet he really hadn’t heard the news. 

“No worries. Uncle Scotty we’ll beam us to them.” She grabbed his hand and flicked the communicator. She figured best not to give him time to freak out.

They were taken instantaneously to the ranch. She could see her Dads were just chilling on the veranda. It was to see them not moving as both her Dads tended to thrive on activity.

She could see the gears turning in Jakes head. He knew who these people were so it would be interesting. Perhaps it was a little mean but she was starting to see the funny side of the equation. She just hoped he would be cool. She really didn’t want another guy to be scared off by her Dads mere legends. Okay perhaps that was unfair bur a girl had needs. They would be dating her; not her Dads.

“You coming.” She asked him taking his hand to lead him up the path.

“Jo McCoy as in Doctor McCoy’s daughter.” So the pieces were falling into place.

She gave him an innocent grin. “Yep, that’s me. Come on I really want you to meet them. Piece of advice be respectful but treat them as if they are human.”

She gave her Dads a bright grin, “Hey Dad, Daddy I didn’t know you were planet-side.”

Kirk grinned, “Well Scotty figured a way of getting more juice out of the old girl.”

Jake was looking adorably lost so Jo took pity, “What he means is that somehow Uncle Scotty somehow managed to get Daddy to agree to one of his crazy experiments.”

McCoy snorted as he came down to engulf his girl in a big hug. It didn’t matter how much time had passed she still would always be his little girl. “Hey Jo-Jo. Who is this?”

Kirk may not be in uniform but even his walk still carried that natural authority. He just came and greeted Jo with a hug and kiss to the forehead. “Yeah Jo-Jo who is this?”

Here Jake stood next to two living legends and he did his best not to gulp and look an idiot. Jo rolled her eyes and the McCoy fire came to the fore, “This is Jake he is a nice guy who has asked me to the dance. I really like him so please play nice.”

Jim smiled all charm and natural diplomat, “So this isn’t like Danny?”

Jake frowned, he knew the big footballer always went out of his way to be respectful to Jo and her friends but no one know why. Jake was grinning at even the thought of potential blackmail material on the cocky footballer, “Okay If this is blackmail material on Danny Masters I would dearly love to hear it.”

He saw the silent conversation occur between the couple. It was amazing to see the sheer depth of love connection that existed between the couple. The golden rings were clear for all to see but even without them you would tell that this was couple that was meant to be. He looked at Jo who was watching her fathers.

“So what’s your deal?” Bones got straight to the point.

“I’m a straight A student. I like your daughter a lot sir. I’m standing very nervously hoping that her two fathers like me. As they have a lot of power and influence and could make me disappear if they were so inclined. Plus, he is hoping that if they do approve they will share the story so dick Masters will leave me alone.”

Bones and Kirk shared a look before they both burst at laughing. Bones was the one who took pity and his accent slightly thicker due to his emotions. “Relax son. You seem smart enough to know what a spectacularly bad idea it would be to hurt Jo-Jo. Now if you would like some food I’ll tell you all about how we scared the idiot.”

Kirk was all misplaced innocence, “How was I to know having a security team training when he arrived would make him faint?”

“Faint, oh this is the best news ever. Tell me more.” Oh Christ, Bones could just see Jim responding the same way. Jesus Christ, the thought hit him harder than a box of rocks. He hung back watching them enter the ranch house and shook his head. The others didn’t know it but McCoy could guess that Jake would become a rather permanent fixture in their lives.

He was a doctor not a clairvoyant. Yet he was right again god damn it. Jake married his daughter and was there when he and Jim finally gave up space and took their places as the Head of intelligence and McCoy as Surgeon General. It was okay though; they were giving up space but Jo and Jake were taking up their mantle. Only this time the McCoy was on the command track and Jake was the doctor.


End file.
